1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bag holder and, in particular, to a hand held holder for supporting a mouth of a bag in an open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand held bag holders are well-known and find typical application for collecting garden debris. The bag holder supports a mouth of a bag in an open position and can be held single handed whilst the other hand is used to, for example, brush debris into the open bag.
Typical examples of the construction of such prior art bag holders are described in GB 2210847A (Steed), U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,832 (Haas), U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,770 (Kildare) and the applicant's co-pending application No. GB 2308346A. GB 2210847A (Steed) describes a hand held bag or sack holder comprising a hoop having a radially outwardly extending flange and a resilient ring which extends around the hoop and, in use, clamps a portion of a mouth of a bag folded over the hoop against an outwardly facing surface of the hoop at a position below the flange. U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,832 (Haas) discloses a bag holder comprising a rim in the form of a loop having an outwardly facing circumferential groove formed therein. In use, an open end of a bag is folded over the rim and an elastic cord is wrapped around the loop and positioned in said groove thereby retaining the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,770 (Kildare) describes a bag holder comprising an annular frame with an outer peripheral groove therein for receiving a split ring having a handle formed at each of its free ends. In use, an open end of a bag is folded over the frame and retained in said groove by the split ring with its handles being brought and locked together. GB 2308341A describes a bag support comprising a circular band and a member for clamping an upper portion of the body to an outer face of the band.
Hence, the above documents describe hand held bag holders which are of similar construction ie a frame, usually in the form of a circular band, and a single clamping member which extends circumferentially around an outer face of the frame.
The bag holders of the above prior art documents are of relatively complicated construction and therefore relatively expensive to manufacture.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a hand held bag holder of relatively simple construction.